<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chokoreito suki desu ka? by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434937">Chokoreito suki desu ka?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sono grande abbastanza da non credere più alla Befana, lo sai vero?” <br/>“Però la cioccolata ti piace sempre, vero tesoro?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chokoreito suki desu ka?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Chokoreito suki desu ka? ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamada si alzò lentamente dal letto, intontito dal sonno.</p><p>Non aveva trovato Daiki di fianco a sé e si era preoccupato, tanto più che aveva sentito dei rumori provenire dal salotto.</p><p>Aprì di soppiatto la porta, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di scorgere qualcosa nella penombra della stanza, fino a che non scorse il fidanzato in ginocchio in un angolo della stanza.</p><p>Gli andò alle spalle, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e vedendolo fare un balzo, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo male.</p><p>“Ryo! Mi hai fatto prendere un accidente!” lo riprese, mentre l’altro lo osservava confuso, poi contrariato.</p><p>“Dai-chan... cosa stai combinando?” prese in mano alcuni dei cioccolatini dalla busta davanti al più grande. “Sono grande abbastanza da non credere più alla Befana, lo sai vero?”</p><p>Arioka scrollò le spalle, scartando un dolcetto e porgendoglielo con un sorriso.</p><p>“Però la cioccolata ti piace sempre, vero tesoro?” lo provocò, e l’altro non poté che fare una smorfia, prima di voltargli le spalle.</p><p>“Torno a dormire. Fingerò di non aver visto niente per non rovinarti la sorpresa, domani.” gli disse, masticando la cioccolata e fingendo per un momento di darsi un tono.</p><p>Daiki, concluse, lo conosceva troppo bene.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>